


Musideva - German Version

by Musideva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musideva/pseuds/Musideva
Summary: Als Fred Hermine vom plötzlichen Verschwinden seiner Brüder berichtet, ist diese erst skeptisch. Wie konnten sie denn einfach verschwunden sein?Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem Sieg gegen Voldemort und ignoriert den Epilog des letzten Bandes sowie Freds Tod. Es ist eine erste gemeinsame Fanfiction, die wir experimentell zur selben Zeit im selben Dokument, aber an verschiedenen Orten erstellt haben. Wir freuen uns auf eure Kommentare :)When Fred reports the sudden vanishing of his brothers to Hermione, she is only sceptical. How could they have just vanished?This story will soon be translated and also posted here.





	1. Chapter 1

"Was meinst du mit  _ verschwunden _ ?"

Hermine starrte Fred ungläubig an. Eben noch hatte sie in _Verwandlung heute_ einen spannenden Beitrag über neue Erkenntnisse zur Verwandlung von Luft in konkrete Gegenstände gelesen, als plötzlich Fred in ihr Büro im Ministerium gestürmt war und verkündet hatte, George und Ron wären _verschwunden_.

“ _ Verschwunden  _ nennt man Menschen, die urplötzlich weg sind”, entgegnete Fred etwas schroffer als gewollt. Sonst stellte Hermine doch auch nicht so dumme Fragen.

“Schon klar”, entgegnete Hermine genervt. “Aber wie können sie einfach verschwunden sein? Wo waren sie denn?”

Diese Frage hatte sich Fred auch schon mehr als einmal gestellt und hätte er eine Antwort darauf, wäre er garantiert nicht zu Hermine gekommen. Ihre belehrende Art war das Allerletzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, aber er wusste nicht mehr weiter. “Am besten kommst du mit und ich zeige es dir.”

Hermine blickte ihn nun noch genervter an. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ihren Tag anders vorgestellt. Schließlich konnte sie nur an den Tagen in Ruhe lernen, an denen Ron arbeitete. Aber war Ron denn gar nicht auf der Arbeit gewesen? Die Sache schien doch seltsamer, als sie anfangs gedacht hatte. 

“Na gut”, entgegnete sie mit einem Seufzen. “Ich komme mit. Aber ehrlich, Fred, ich habe wenig Zeit. Eigentlich wollte ich in Ruhe lernen. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich auf das Verwandlungsstipendium vorbereiten muss. Da kann ich es mir nicht leisten, in eure Späßchen hineingezogen zu werden. Überhaupt sollte Ron doch bei der Arbeit sein. Warum treibt er sich dann mit George rum?”

Fred lachte entnervt auf. “Ein bisschen Spaß könntest du durchaus vertragen, aber ich weiß,  _ wer etwas erreichen will, muss Prioritäten setzen _ ”, zitierte er Hermine und äffte dabei ihren Tonfall nach. “Ich hätte dennoch gedacht, dass es dir mehr ausmachen würde, wenn dein Liebling plötzlich verschwunden ist”, meinte er nun doch mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. 

George und er zogen Ron schon eine Weile wegen seiner Beziehung mit Hermine auf. Nicht, weil sie Hermine nicht mochten, aber sie hatte in dieser Beziehung definitiv die Hosen an, was viel Potenzial für Späße auf Rons Kosten bot. Das hier war jedoch alles andere als ein Spaß. Und nun musste Fred auch noch ein Versprechen brechen, das er Ron gegeben hatte. Ron würde deshalb sicher Ärger mit Hermine bekommen. Aber noch nicht sofort. Er konnte ihre Fragen nicht beantworten, ohne dass sie wertvolle Zeit damit verschwenden würde, sich aufzuregen. 

“Komm einfach mit, ich erklär’s dir, wenn wir da sind.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _ war eines der buntesten Geschäfte der Winkelgasse. Schon früher war es durch seine farbenfrohen Animationszauber aufgefallen, doch inzwischen hatten die Zwillinge ihre Fähigkeiten im Bereich Werbung und Außenwirkung deutlich gesteigert. Durch neueste Zauber waren die Figuren an der Fassade jetzt nicht nur beweglich, sondern konnten sich auch beliebig von der Wand lösen und einen kleinen Bereich vor dem Geschäft abschreiten, um neue Kunden anzulocken. Vor den üppig gefüllten Schaufenstern, in denen es von Scherzartikeln und Rauch-Farb-Effekten nur so wimmelte, drückten sich unzählige Kinder die Nasen platt oder zogen an den Ärmeln ihrer Eltern, um ein Geschenk zu erbetteln.

Auch die Auslagen im Geschäft überstiegen die kühnsten Träume eines jeden Besuchers. Werbeplakate wandten sich direkt an potenzielle Käufer und verwickelten nicht nur Kinder, sondern auch Erwachsene in fesselnde Verkaufsgespräche, denen sich niemand entziehen konnte. Der ganze Laden schwirrte von umher flatternden Gegenständen, die besondere Düfte verströmten, surrenden Knallbonbons und kleineren Tagtraumbomben, die auf dem Boden umherliefen und jeden, der auf sie trat, in ein kurzes, aufregendes Tagtraumabenteuer verwickelten.

Fred führte Hermine durch den Hintereingang direkt in die Scherzwerkstatt der Zwillinge. Diesen Raum hatte Hermine erst zweimal betreten, als sie die Zwillinge zusammen mit Ron besucht hatte. Jedes Mal hatte sie aufs Neue gestaunt, wie viel Ähnlichkeit der Raum mit einem Chemielabor der Muggle hatte. Überall dampfte es aus kleinen Kupfer- und Zinnkesseln, komplizierte Apparaturen waren auf Tischen entlang der Wände aufgebaut und in einer Ecke stapelte sich selbstfaltendes Verpackungsmaterial in allen nur denkbaren Farben. Die Decke war in ein grünliches Licht getaucht, das offenbar von einem geheimnisvoll schimmernden Trank ausging, der in einer abgeschlossenen Vitrine stand und ohne sichtbare Hitzeeinwirkung vor sich hin blubberte.   

Hermine folgte Fred durch eine weitere Tür in das Büro der Zwillinge. Dort bot er ihr einen Platz in einem alten Ledersessel an und setze sich ihr gegenüber hinter den Schreibtisch. Inzwischen fühlte Hermine, wie leichte Nervosität in ihr aufstieg. Normalerweise war Fred immer geradeheraus, doch auf dem ganzen Weg von ihrem Büro hatte er kein einziges Wort gesagt. Diese Heimlichtuerei kam Hermine nun seltsam suspekt vor.

“Nun sag schon Fred, was ist los? Du tust so geheimnisvoll, dass ich mir langsam wirklich Sorgen mache.”

Fred öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, und schloss ihn sogleich wieder. Er sollte seine Worte weise wählen. Von der Vielzahl an Auseinandersetzungen mit seiner Mutter wusste er nur zu gut, dass der Satz  _ Reg dich nicht auf  _ eher einen gegenteiligen Effekt hatte. Und Hermines Reaktionen hatten, nachdem was Ron so erzählt hatte, manchmal durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit dem aufbrausenden Temperament ihrer Mutter. Aber er konnte sie auch nicht anlügen, dazu war die Lage zu ernst. Er würde so nah wie möglich bei der Wahrheit bleiben, vielleicht das eine oder andere Detail verschweigen  – das sollten die beiden unter sich ausdiskutieren. 

“Ron… hilft uns gelegentlich im Laden aus. Du hast ja gesehen, der Laden läuft gut und George und ich müssen uns neben dem Verkauf ja auch noch um die Entwicklung neuer Scherzartikel kümmern.”

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts.

Fred beobachtete Hermines Reaktionen genau. Er wusste, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, dass Ron bei ihnen arbeitete. Sie hatte nie viel für Scherzartikel übrig gehabt. Genau aus diesem Grund, hatten sie Ron auch versprechen müssen, es geheimzuhalten. Er würde einfach schnell zur Sache kommen, dann hatte sie gar keine Zeit, sich darüber aufzuregen. 

“Ja… naja und Ron wollte auch mal an so einer Entwicklung beteiligt sein. Deshalb habe ich mich in dieser Woche um die Büroarbeiten gekümmert, unsere Aushilfe um den Verkauf im Laden und George und Ron haben sich in der Werkstatt mit einem neuen Produkt befasst.”

“Okay…” Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und holte tief Luft, während sie sich weiter im Sessel zurücksinken ließ.

“Und jetzt sind sie verschwunden.”

“Verschwunden”, wiederholte Hermine leicht ungläubig. “Sind sie gegangen, oder was meinst du?”

Sie nahm ihn nicht ernst. Frustriert und erschöpft fuhr sich Fred mit der Hand über das Gesicht. “Nein. Nicht gegangen. Weißt du, wenn man hier im Büro sitzt, bekommt man sehr genau mit, wenn jemand die Werkstatt betritt oder verlässt. Wir haben extra einen Zauber auf die Tür gelegt, damit wir mitbekommen, wenn der Hintereingang geöffnet wird. Sie sind nicht gegangen. Und nein, sie sind auch nicht appariert, wenn du das Fragen wolltest. Unser Diebstahlschutz lässt das nicht zu. Und wie du gesehen hast, gibt es weder Fenster, aus denen man steigen könnte, noch einen Kamin. Sie sind also auch nicht mit Flohpulver gereist”, schloss Fred, der nun alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen war, die ihm selber auch schon in den Sinn gekommen waren.

“Hm… ja, das ist seltsam. Du meinst also, dass sie verschwunden sind, während sie an diesem neuen Produkt gearbeitet haben, ja?” Hermine musste sich anstrengen, den Ärger, der in ihr aufgekommen war, als sie von Rons  _ Aushilfe  _ im Laden erfahren hatte, runterzuschlucken. “Und was genau war das für ein Produkt?”

“Das weiß ich nicht”, gab Fred zu. Wenn er das nur wüsste. Er hatte schon sämtliche Unterlagen und Substanzen in der Werkstatt durchgeguckt, mit denen die beiden gearbeitet haben mussten. Es war kein Hinweis darauf zu finden, womit die beiden experimentiert hatten. Die Verzweiflung darüber, dass seine Brüder tatsächlich ohne eine Spur verschwunden waren, übermannte ihn erneut. Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen und konzentrierte sich darauf, langsam zu atmen.

Hermine war überrascht, Fred so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Sie hatte ehrlich nicht angenommen, dass es sich um ein ernstes Problem handeln würde. Aber so verzweifelt hatte sie Fred schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Seit dem Krieg nicht mehr. Und er tat ihr leid, wie er dort so in sich zusammengesunken saß. Ihr Ärger war längst vergessen, als sie aufstand und den Schreibtisch umrundete. Behutsam legte sie eine Hand auf Freds Schulter.

“Mach dir keine Sorgen, Fred. Den beiden wird schon nichts passiert sein, schließlich sind sie gute Zauberer. Wir werden sie sicher finden. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir einmal die Stelle zeigst, wo sie gearbeitet haben, und wir suchen gemeinsam nach Hinweisen?”

Fred atmete noch ein paar Mal ein- und aus und sah dann Hermine ins Gesicht. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Sie schien ihm endlich zu glauben und wirkte dennoch nur halb so aufgewühlt, wie er sich selbst fühlte. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Händen, die leicht zitterten, war sie die Ruhe selbst. Genau deshalb wollte er ihre Hilfe. Als er ein paar Stunden zuvor in der plötzlich leeren Werkstatt gestanden hatte und ihm gedämmert war, dass es sich nicht um einen Scherz handeln konnte, war es ihm zunehmend schwer gefallen, überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Hermine besaß sowohl die Fähigkeit, stets Ruhe zu bewahren und dabei logisch an Probleme heranzugehen, als auch das nötige Wissen, um nachzuvollziehen, was die Zwillinge dort in ihrer Werkstatt taten. Wenn sie ihm half, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, konnten sie vielleicht wirklich rekonstruieren, was passiert war, und seine Brüder von wo auch immer zurückholen. 

Fred nickte und stand auf. Hermine ließ die Hand von seiner Schulter gleiten und folgte ihm, als er nun in die Werkstatt zurückging. 

Fahrig fuhr sich Fred durchs Haar. “Also, wir haben keinen festen Arbeitsplatz, es kommt immer auf das jeweilige Produkt an und auf die Apparaturen, die wir dazu benötigen. Da ich nicht weiß, woran sie gearbeitet haben, bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, wo wir anfangen sollten.” 

“Habt ihr keine Liste mit Ideen oder eine Art Kartei für neue Projekte?”, fragte Hermine verwundert.

Fred grinste. “Ich fürchte so strukturiert sind wir nicht. Wir gehen das Ganze ein wenig… kreativer an.” Dabei deutete er auf eine mit Zetteln überwucherte Stelle an der Wand, auf der, teilweise kaum leserlich, irgendwelche hingekritzelten Wörter oder mit schnellen Linien gezeichnete Skizzen zu sehen waren. Einiges war auf Verpackungsmaterial notiert, Anderes auf kleinere Papiere, die so aussahen, als wären sie irgendwo herausgerissen worden. 

Das Ganze wirkte wie eine Teufelsschlinge, die sich mit ihren Blättern Stück für Stück immer mehr Raum eroberte. Und bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass sich die Blätter tatsächlich bewegten. Hermine sah zu, wie ein kleiner, an den Rändern angekokelter Zettel zu Boden fiel, sich selbst zu einem goldenen Schnatzer faltete und an einer anderen Stelle wieder unter Seinesgleichen heftete. Fred bemerkte Hermines erstaunte Miene. “Die Zettel ordnen sich von selbst neu, wenn sie eine Verbindung zueinander erkennen. Das erleichtert Vieles.” 

Fred begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. 

“Also, bevor ich zu dir gegangen bin, habe ich natürlich überprüft, ob irgendetwas im Vergleich zu heute Morgen anders ist. Ich meine, wenn sie etwas Neues entwickelt haben, müssten ja irgendwo Herstellungsspuren sein. Gegenstände, die vorher nicht da waren, andere Tränke, Zauberbücher, um etwas nachzuschlagen, Notizen, einfach irgendwas. Aber alles, was ich gefunden habe, war ein kleiner schmutziger Zettel mit nur zwei Wörtern, dort unter dem Tisch.”

Er wies auf einen Tisch in einer der Ecken der Werkstatt. Daneben befand sich eine große Regalwand mit etlichen Büchern, die Hermine noch aus ihrer Schulzeit bekannt waren. Besonders die Titel  _ Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _ und  _ Geschichte der Zauberei  _ ließen sie trotz der ernsten Situation kurz schmunzeln. Ron hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass Fred und George sich all diese historisch ausgerichteten Bücher besorgt hatten, um Geheimnisse der Schule zu entdecken und ihre Produkte auf genau diese abzustimmen. Natürlich wollten sie den Schülern die besten Möglichkeiten für Regelbrüche bieten. Hermine hatte damals nur mit den Augen gerollt. Regelverstöße zu beschönigen war ganz und gar nicht in ihrem Sinne. Nun musste sie aber zugeben, dass sie von der Anzahl renommierter Bücher beeindruckt war. Offenbar brauchte es weit mehr Wissen und ausgefeilte Fähigkeiten, um Scherzartikel zu produzieren, als sie sich gedacht hatte.

Fred reichte ihr den Zettel.


	3. Chapter 3

“Was soll das heißen ‘ _ nicht sein _ ’?”, fragte Hermine verwundert.

“Also, wenn ich das wüsste, wärst du garantiert nicht hier.” 

“Oh, du bist ja so hilfreich, Fred!”, gab Hermine schnippisch zurück.

“Genau wie du”, erwiderte Fred und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine seufzte und starrte dann wieder auf den Zettel. Es war wirklich eine sehr dürftige Information, aber mehr hatten sie nicht. Irgendetwas mussten sie damit doch herausfinden können. 

“Ich wollte dich nicht so angehen… es ist nur, das alles…”, begann Fred nach einer Weile und ließ seine Arme wieder sinken.

“Ist schon gut”, sagte Hermine beschwichtigend. “Ich glaube, wir sind beide ein wenig angespannt. Was machen wir denn jetzt?” 

“Der Zettel stammt von unserer Wand. Das ist klar. Er muss einen Sinn haben.”

“Meinst du, dass er einfach abgefallen ist? Oder könnten sie damit gearbeitet haben?”

“Das ist so ziemlich das Einzige, bei dem ich mir wirklich sicher bin. Was immer sie tun wollten, sie haben es erledigt, sonst wäre der Zettel zurück zur Wand geflogen”, erklärte Fred.

“Ach so ist das.” Hermine nahm den Zettel und hielt ihn ins Licht. “Er ist wirklich schlecht zu lesen, schade. So hilft er uns jedenfalls nicht weiter.” 

“Ich habe schon überlegt, ob es nicht sein kann, dass Wörter fehlen oder wir nur nicht alles entziffern können. Gerade weil er so schlecht zu lesen ist und es so wenig Sinn ergibt”, sagte Fred und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

“Das könnte sein”, überlegte Hermine. “Du hast ja gesagt, dass sie nicht disappariert sein können, richtig?” 

“Ja genau. Wir haben einen Schutzzauber auf das gesamte Gebäude gelegt, der das verhindert”, bestätigte Fred.

“Hm… und sie sind vermutlich auch nicht getarnt…”

“Ja”, stimmte Fred nachdenklich zu, “dann würden wir sie sicher irgendwo hören. Ron ist so tollpatschig, der würde bestimmt irgendwo gegen laufen.”

Hermine musste unweigerlich lachen. Wenn es um Tollpatschigkeit ging, war Ron tatsächlich ein wahres Naturtalent. 

“Und Evanesco? Der wirkt auch bei Lebewesen, aber...”

“Je komplizierter ein Organismus aufgebaut ist, desto schwieriger wird es, ihn verschwinden zu lassen”, rezitierte Hermine eifrig den entsprechenden Absatz aus  _ Verwandlungen für Anfänger _ .

Fred rollte mit den Augen, musste jedoch unweigerlich grinsen. “Genau, also auch eher unwahrscheinlich.” 

Noch fast eine Stunde lang dachten sie über weitere Möglichkeiten des Verschwindens nach. Als ihnen die Werkstatt keine Anhaltspunkte mehr liefern konnte, suchten sie, obgleich es unwahrscheinlich war, auch im inzwischen geschlossenen Laden nach Hinweisen. Fred war froh, dass er Hermine geholt hatte. Der inspirierende Austausch mit ihr sorgte dafür, dass er sich trotz der ernsten Lage entspannter fühlte. Er ließ sich sogar zu einigen kleinen Scherzen verleiten, über die sie beide lachten, während sie weitere Ideen durchgingen. 

“Okay, mal sehen. Was wäre denn mit Enthüllungszaubern?”, sagte Hermine während sie wieder die Werkstatt betraten. “ _ Specialis Revelio _ enthüllt magische Objekte, was ist mit  _ Ho _ …”

“ _ Homenum Revelio _ ? Das könnte doch funktionieren! Du bist genial, Hermine!”

Gleichzeitig zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe. “Ladies first”, ließ Fred Hermine mit einer leichten Verbeugung den Vortritt.

Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und vollführte eine kunstvoll geschwungene Bewegung. “ _ Homenum Revelio _ ”, flüsterte sie und hielt gespannt den Atem an. “Nichts… “ sagte sie nach wenigen Sekunden zu Fred, der sie erwartungsvoll beobachtet hatte. “Seltsam...”

Nun doch frustriert drehte Fred sich um und trat einen der blubbernden Kessel um, der nun geräuschvoll über den Boden der Werkstatt kullerte, aber nicht auslief.

“Meinst du, sie sind nicht mehr hier?”, fragte Hermine beunruhigt, während sie zum Bücherregal hinüber schaute, vor dem der Kessel nun kreiselnd zum Stehen kam.

“Ich weiß es nicht”, seufzte Fred und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. “Irgendwo müssen sie sein, Hermine. Wir müssen sie finden…”

Hermine sah ihn mit besorgtem Blick an und ging dann zum Regal. Bücher hatten sie schließlich noch nie im Stich gelassen. “Wir sollten in euren Büchern nachsehen. Sicherlich stoßen wir so auf eine Lösung.”

Sie nahm das  _ Lehrbuch der Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene _ in die Hand und begann ziellos zu blättern. Fred schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und entfernte sich von dem Bücherregal. Zielloses Blättern in irgendwelchen Büchern machte seiner Ansicht nach wenig Sinn. Er sah sich in ihrer Werkstatt um. George war, genauso wie er, nicht unbedingt der ordentlichste Zauberer. Wenn er an etwas gearbeitet hatte, lag es gewiss noch offen herum und stand nicht ordentlich eingereiht im Bücherregal. Obwohl er schon einmal den Raum abgesucht hatte, begab er sich erneut auf einen Streifzug.

“Nun mach dich doch auch mal nützlich”, sagte Hermine schroff, als sie von einem Kapitel über  _ Abstraktionszauber der Neuzeit _ aufsah und Fred durch den Raum schlendern sah. “Wenn du nur so Wände anstarrst, findest du sicher keine Lösung.”

Als ob er nicht an dem Problem arbeiten würde. Fred war drauf und dran, aus Frust einen Kessel vom Tisch zu fegen, als Hermine plötzlich einen aufgeregten Laut von sich gab.

“Ich hab’s!”, sagte sie mit einem triumphierenden Blick. 

Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich Fred zu ihr um. 

“Es muss eine Zeitreise gewesen sein! Schließlich hast du selbst gesagt, sie hätten nicht einfach verschwinden können.”

Fred blickte skeptisch zu ihr hinüber, aber bevor er auch nur ansetzen konnte, etwas zu erwidern, fuhr sie bereits fort.

“Es ist doch ganz logisch! Sie haben sicher ein Experiment mit einem Zeitumkehrer gemacht und dabei ist irgendwas schief gelaufen. So muss es gewesen sein!” Mit einem Knall schlug die das Verwandlungsbuch zu. “Darauf hätten wir auch schon viel früher kommen können.” 

“Es ist eben nicht logisch und mit dem  _ nicht sein _ passt es auch nicht zusammen _ ”,  _ warf Fred ein. Doch noch bevor er zu weiteren Erklärungen ausholen konnte, fiel ihm Hermine schon wieder ins Wort.

“Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob dieses Stückchen Papier überhaupt mit der ganzen Sache zusammenhängt. Schließlich liegen hier überall Sachen rum.” Sie ließ ihren Blick über die vielen Apparaturen wandern. “Da weiß doch niemand mehr, was wohin...” 

“ICH weiß, was wohin gehört”, fiel ihr Fred ins Wort. Hermines Gewissheit frustrierte ihn, sie wusste vielleicht Vieles, aber hier in diesem Raum und bei diesen Dingen, kannte er sich besser aus. “Es ist meine Werkstatt, Georges Werkstatt, und auch wenn du es chaotisch findest, hat hier alles seinen Platz und einen Sinn. Aber viel wichtiger ist...”

“Wie auch immer”, überging Hermine Freds Einwand. “Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Zeitreise ist.” Aufgeregt durchschritt sie den Raum. “Aber woher können wir wissen, zu welchem Zeitpunkt sie gereist sind?” Sie strich sich die buschig gewordenen Haare glatt und sah Fred fragend an.

Fred seufzte frustriert auf. Wie sollte er Hermine denn etwas erklären, wenn sie ihn ständig unterbrach?!

“Wir reisen einfach zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, zu dem Ron und George gemeinsam an dem Zeitumkehrer gearbeitet haben. Dann können wir genau sehen, was passiert ist.” Sie drehte sich wieder zur Wand und begann, aufgeregt im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. “Wir brauchen also nur einen Zeitumkehrer… das ist kein Problem, ich bekomme sicherlich wieder einen von Ministerium…” Sie strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. “Und einen Desillusionierungszauber, denn sie dürfen uns auf keinen Fall sehen… hm und…” 

“Hermine, stopp!”, unterbrach Fred ihre Gedanken etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. “Das wird nicht funktionieren. Und es kann auch nicht sein, dass George und Ron eine Zeitreise gemacht haben, weil…”

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. “Natürlich können sie das gemacht haben. Hör mal, Fred, damit kenne ich mich wirklich aus. In unserem dritten Schuljahr…”

“Hermine! Jetzt hör mir doch erstmal zu!” Er verlor langsam die Geduld. Ja, er hatte sich Hermine als Unterstützung geholt, aber so half sie ihm nicht und seinen Brüdern schon gar nicht. 

Hermine verstummte überrascht. So energisch hatte sie keinen der Weasleys jemals erlebt. 

“Ich kenne mich tatsächlich auch ein wenig aus.” Dabei machte er eine raumumfassende Geste mit seiner Hand. “Die beiden haben keine Zeitreise gemacht, können sie überhaupt nicht. Wir haben die Werkstatt mit verschiedenen Schutzzaubern versehen, damit niemand unsere Ideen stehlen kann. Darunter zum Beispiel  _ Muffliato _ , aber auch Einbruch-Schutzzauber, die eben auch vor Eindringlingen aus verschiedenen Raum-Zeit-Gefügen schützen.”

Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Sicherlich war ihr nicht entgangen, dass Fred und George helle Köpfe waren. Doch dass sie so umfangreiche Schutzzauber gewirkt und offenbar auch entwickelt hatten, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Gegen ihren Willen musste sie zugeben, dass sie beeindruckt war.

Fred sah ihre verwunderte Miene und hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu erklären, um nicht als paranoid dazustehen. 

“Die Konkurrenz ist hart und nun ja, solche Spionageaktionen sollen schon vorgekommen sein.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wir wollten auf Nummer Sicher gehen.”

“Aber Fred… das ist ja alles schön und gut. Ich habe eben noch versucht, dir zu erklären, dass ich in unserem dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts auch einen Zeitumkehrer hatte. Und du weißt doch, dass das gesamte Schulgelände mit genau solchen Schutzzaubern belegt ist.” Sie deutete auf  _ Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _ . “Hogwarts hat die besten Schutzzauber und dort war es auch möglich. Es ist nur logisch, dass sie dann hier eine Zeitreise gemacht haben. Wir müssen nur zu dem Zeitpunkt reisen, an dem sie am Zeitumkehrer experimentiert haben, und dann haben wir auch die Lösung.” Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Fred herausfordernd an.

Noch während Hermine sprach, musste Fred sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Ihr Blick war es jedoch, der ihn nun endgültig die Fassung verlieren ließ. Als ob das Ganze hier ein Wettbewerb um Fleißpunkte sei! “Verdammt Hermine!”, rief er. “Du hältst dich wirklich für unglaublich schlau, oder? Ist dir auch mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass du womöglich nicht immer recht hast? Hogwarts’ Schutzzauber sind ein Witz! Was glaubst du, warum wir so viele Regeln brechen, so viele Streiche spielen konnten? Die Zauber sind veraltet. Wir haben unsere Werkstatt besser geschützt, die Zauber weiterentwickelt. Denn man findet eben nicht immer alles schon vorgedacht in deinen heißgeliebten Büchern. Was glaubst du, woher diese ganzen Zauber kommen? Die hat irgendwann jemand erfunden und genau das ist es, was wir hier tun. Wir strengen unseren Grips selber an, anstatt einfach die Ideen von anderen zu nutzen.” Fred redete sich immer mehr in Rage und sprach die nächsten Worte überdeutlich. “Also kannst du mir ruhig glauben, wenn ich sage, dass es nicht möglich ist, hier in diesem Raum in der Zeit zu reisen. Und sowieso ist das total abwegig, warum sollten George und Ron etwas entwickeln wollen, was es schon gibt?!” 

“Weißt du was, Fred?”, erwiderte Hermine aufgebracht. “Dann such die beiden doch alleine!” Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zum Ausgang der Werkstatt. Doch kurz vor der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. “Wenn du alles so viel besser weißt, dann hättest du mich auch gar nicht um Hilfe bitten müssen. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause und wenn du dich morgen wieder beruhigt hast, kannst du dich ja melden.” Mit einem wütenden Blick machte sie kehrt und war aus der Werkstatt verschwunden.

Fred unterbrach sie nicht. Er war viel zu erschöpft, um eine weitere Diskussion anzufangen. Sein Zwillingsbruder war verschwunden… und auch Ron. Ihnen könnte ernsthaft etwas passiert sein, gute Zauberer hin oder her. Er musste sie finden und hatte keine Zeit für so einen Kinderkram. 


End file.
